Fixing What is Broken
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: What would Yugi do if he ever lost Yami? This fic was inspired by a picture I once saw somewhere. Prequelsequel is Memories of the Past.


Fixing What is Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wish I did, but I don't. Also, I might accidentally use ideas I've read other places. If you recognize anything from one of your stories, please forgive me. I'm just borrowing the idea 'cause I liked it.

Notes: Look out for OOC. This story is slightly YAOI! That's boy/boy relationships! It will have some sort of Yami/Yugi, that much is certain. I won't go into anything over a PG-13 rating though, so no worries…I hope.

//…// Is Yami speaking mentally

/…/ Is Yugi speaking mentally

(…) Is thoughts

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed, trembling. His grip on the bed sheets was so tight his knuckles were white. He started to shake harder, letting a small sob pass through his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, but to no avail. They started running down his cheeks and onto his PJ's.

//Yugi?// Yugi sobbed harder, barely hearing the mental voice. He was scared and so lonely. //Yugi!// Yami called again, trying to go into his other's soul room. He gave up after a few seconds, and appeared next to the small boy.

"Yugi…what's wrong?" The Game King asked, wrapping his Aibou in a gentle hug. Yugi was shaking so hard that Yami was having a hard time holding him. Yugi sniffed loudly.

"I was having a really bad dream. In it, I was running and running, but I couldn't tell what I was running from." Yugi shuddered. Yami gave him a reassuring squeeze, so he continued, "I was so scarred that I was getting ready to call on you when I realized I wasn't wearing the Millenium Puzzle. That's when I started falling."

Yami looked down at the boy who had fallen silent. "Was that it?" he asked. Yugi shook his head. "Then go on." Yami said gently. Yugi took a deep breath and nodded.

"I kept falling and falling, like I'd never stop." His tears started all over. "But that's not the worst part. After that, I found myself in a huge maze. I knew I had to get out, to the end really badly, but I didn't know why. I kept running all over again. Finally, I got to the end and," another sob, "I found you sitting there. I…You were just…staring. You had no… expression, no…spark in your eyes. It was like you…didn't have…a soul. All I found was the Millenium Puzzle broken. You had the large piece around your neck. I tried to put it back together, but nothing worked! You were gone!"

Yugi buried his face into his darker self's chest and cried. Yami started rubbing the crying boy's back in small circles, but his mind was elsewhere. (What kind of dream was that? Poor Yugi, no wonder he woke up screaming. But…what does it mean?)

The two boys rested like that for a while. Finally, Yugi stopped crying. He looked up at Yami with his tear-stained cheeks and clear amethyst eyes, sniffing slightly.

"Thanks Yami" he whispered, resting his head back on the Pharaoh's shoulder. Yami smiled, then re-merged with the boy. //No Problem// Yugi smiled, but quickly frowned when his alarm clock went off. He groaned, then flopped back down on the pillow. He pressed the snooze button, and was asleep in moments.

Yami chuckled. He quickly took over the body. (Can't be late today, not after what happened yesterday!) Yami shuddered. Like he wanted to remember that. He dashed around the room, throwing on some clothes, brushing his hair, then ran downstairs. Grandpa was all ready with breakfast. Yami could smell the waffles from the hall.

"My boy Yugi up on time? It must be the end of the world!" Grandpa joked. He knew about Yami so he wasn't surprised to see him, "Did Yugi have a bad sleep?" Yami smiled at the old man, then nodded sadly. Grandpa didn't need to know anymore, "Well, I guess he misses out on breakfast then!"

Yami ate quickly, then charged upstairs to brush his teeth. When he was done, he walked into Yugi's room and picked up his schoolbooks. Then he put them in the backpack by the door. He walked downstairs, said goodbye to Grandpa, then left for school.

Halfway there, Yami woke Yugi up and turned the body over to him. Yugi was surprised that Yami had done something like get him ready for school, but he couldn't think about it too long before he got to school.

***

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called, "Over Here!" Yugi slowly plodded over, still a little tired from that morning. He carried his lunch bag over to his friends. When he got there, he plopped down next to Tristan.

"Hey guys. How's i-" he was cut off by a yawn, "it goin?" Joey laughed, "You sure you're awake?" Yugi smiled sleepily, completely out of it.

"Yugi," Tea interrupted, "We were just talking about the test on Friday, and we've decided that we're going to go to the library after school to do a study group. Would you like to join us?" she looked at the boys, who were nodding. Yugi smiled.

"Sure thing Tea, I'm just going to be a bit late. I fell asleep in class so I have a detention to serve." Tea nodded, "We'll wait."

"Perfect!"

***

(OW! Man, I wonder what got Mr. Balder in such a fit. Jeez, it's not like I tried to start the garbage on fire.) Yugi smiled. He had just finished detention. It had been a lot shorter than usual, only about fifteen minutes. Now, he was on his way to the Library.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the alley beside him. A rough grip jerked him backwards and into the wall. Yugi cried out as he was winded from impact. He slumped down the wall to lay against it, panting.

"Well, well, well. What have's we here?" Yugi looked up at the man. He had brown hair and black eyes. Yugi shrank back in fear. The man laughed.

"What, you's is scarred of ol' Sam McGreggor? You's a beut, for a youngin lad. Aye, that's be fer sure," the man eyed Yugi all over. The small boy blushed, " 'Tis a shame such a wee lad is wasted, eh? O course, me could be a good lad meself, an' be the lad's. Aye, tha's wha I be doin!" Yugi tried to melt into the wall as Sam came closer.

Suddenly, Yami appeared beside Sam. "Back away from the boy," he hissed. Sam stepped back, surprised at the appearance of the Game King. Yami walked over to his Aibou, "Are you alright?" He paused a moment for Yugi to nod, "Good. Now, listen to me Yugi. I want you to go. Run somewhere, anywhere. I don't want you here. Not now," Yugi starred at his dark self in horror, but nodded. He knew that Yami knew best. He slowly stood and walked to the end of the alley. He turned around to look one last time at his protector, then ran.

Yami watched him go, then turned to Sam. Except Sam wasn't there. Instead a man wearing Egyptian robes and jewelry stood in his place. The man's eyes glowed a cold blue.

"Oh Kaju," Yami said, "why must you follow me? Why are you so obsessed with beating me in that foolish game of yours?" The man, Kaju, just glared, so Yami sighed, "Very well. Let's begin."

***

Yugi was running as fast as he could, not even apologizing when he knocked people over. He didn't even know where he was going, just that he was running away from, from…

Yugi stopped very suddenly. He realized that he didn't know what he was running from, just like in the dream! He knew that it was just a dream, but what if…what if it came true. He looked down and he felt his heart stop.

The Millenium Puzzle was gone! Yugi looked around franticly, praying that he had just dropped it now. People were starting to give him weird looks as he searched for his treasure.

Finally, when he had looked for a minute or two, he remembered. The strap that held the Puzzle was brand new! It wouldn't just snap like that! Besides, he would notice it falling. Yugi's insides suddenly felt ice cold. That meant that something happened to Yami! Yugi turned around and headed back the way he came.

He had been running for a few minutes when he noticed he was completely lost. He couldn't remember where Yami was! Yugi was ready to panic when a hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped and twisted around.

There stood a girl. She was tall, and had waist length black hair. Yugi saw her blank purple eyes and shuddered. It was the same expression that Yami was wearing in his dream.

The girl looked at him, the turned, beckoning him to follow. He did, seeing as he had no other ideas. Besides, this girl felt something like Yami. Maybe she could help him.

The girl led him down many streets. Yugi didn't realize he had run so far. Finally they came to a large back alley. There sat Yami.

He was sitting exactly like in Yugi's dream. The pieces of the Millenium Puzzle were scattered around him; none still attached to another. Yugi ran forward. "Yami!" he cried, "Yami! What happened? Please! Talk to me Yami!" Yugi gave up and collapsed against the unmoving boy. He listened for breathing, a heartbeat, anything! He sobbed as nothing was heard.

The girl reached out to touch his shoulder. Yugi looked up at her. In her hand were the pieces of the Puzzle. Yugi took them gently and counted them to make sure they were all there. When he finished, he saw that one was missing, not including the one around Yami's neck. The lighter side looked around for the piece with a teary gaze, but he couldn't find it. He griped Yami's hand, as if to say sorry, and then found the missing piece clutched in his other's hand. He picked it up.

"Alright, I have all the pieces, now what do you want me to do?" Yugi asked bitterly. His tears slurred his voice, but the girl got the idea. She turned away and looked up at the opposite wall. Yugi followed her gaze to find a short sentence written there in red paint: 'When there is a problem, fix it'

"You want me to rebuild the Millenium Puzzle?" the girl nodded. Yugi barked out a harsh laugh, "It won't work. Everything else in my dream has come true so far, so I know that putting the puzzle back together is out of the question," Yugi smirked at the girl, who frowned, "all I want to know is how Yami managed to stay a physical being after the puzzle broke."

The girl's frown grew larger and she reached out. Quicker than Yugi's eye could catch, the girl scooped all the pieces out of his hand. She dumped them into a small leather pouch, then tied it to the belt around her waist. Her tattered red sweater was long enough to cover it, and go down to mid-thigh of her white cotton pants. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a long white ribbon, then tied her hair. Then she reached over and grabbed Yami, flung him onto her back, and headed back to the street. Yugi quickly followed.

***

"Yugi!" Grandpa cried when his grandson walked into the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi's jacket was ripped and dirty, and there was dirt all over his skin from the alley. He walked in and was suddenly swarmed by concerned friends.

"Yugi, what happened?" "Where were you?" "Who is that?" What's wrong with Yami?" "Where's the Millenium Puzzle?" eventually, Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT!" his friends fell silent, "thank you. Look," he glared at them, "I got attacked. All over the city. I don't know. The Millenium Puzzle was broken. She has the pieces." Grandpa looked horrified as Yugi answered the questions. He walked forward.

"Yugi, will you be alright?" Yugi sighed and looked back at Yami. The girl seemed to be fine with her burden, so he turned back to his friends.

"I don't know." Then he walked upstairs, with the girl slowly following.

***

Grandpa walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door that led to his grandson's room, then let himself in. Before him was a heartbreaking sight. Yugi was kneeling by the bed, his face buried in Yami's chest. The lighter child was crying hard, sobbing and shaking. Kneeling beside him was that strange girl; she was rubbing Yugi's back. Grandpa sighed, seeing the broken puzzle on the floor. Only two or three pieces were put together. The poor boy had been at it all night. Grandpa slowly turned and went to get the workers something to eat.

(I'm so sorry Yami. I failed you. You've never let me down before, and now, the one time you need help, I can't do anything. I'm so sorry!) Yugi cried harder. Then, the girl tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up at her with misty eyes. She gently pushed him off of Yami, the reached out. Yugi watched in horror as she yanked the last connection that Yami had to the real world off his neck. There was a bright flash, then Yami disappeared.

"Why did you do that!" he shouted. The girl seemed unfazed. She reached out and took his hands. Yugi knew better than to argue. She did this when she figured out how two pieces went together. Aparently, she couldn't be the one to put the puzzle together it Yugi wanted Yami back.

The girl took his hands and put the piece she had just taken from Yami on one hand and another piece from the floor in the other. Then she guided his hands until the two pieces clicked together. Yugi looked up at her.

"You aren't going to give up on me 'till I finish, are you?" the girl smiled slightly, and nodded. Her eyes were still blank. Yugi sighed, then looked down for the next piece of the puzzle.

That night, Yugi looked down at the almost finished puzzle. The girl was downstairs, sleeping on the couch, so he was at a loss. (Six more pieces, just six more) but Yugi couldn't remember which went where. He looked over at the bed, where Yami had lain when he was still in the physical world. Yugi wanted to cry again, but he wouldn't, so he turned to look outside.

The moon was just waxing, so he had enough light to see by. Yugi remembered that just about a week ago, he had woken up screaming because of a nightmare that was now coming true. He then remembered how he had gone camping with Joey that one time, and a bear had almost eaten the blonde. Yugi giggled in spite of himself. He took a stroll down memory lane for a little while, until he came to the time he put the Millenium puzzle together. He didn't even realize that as he remembered putting the puzzle together, he was actually doing just that in real life.

Yugi was shocked out of his thoughts when he cut himself when he put the last piece in place. He yelped and dropped the finally finished puzzle. He watched on horror as the puzzle headed for the floor, knowing it would shatter on impact. But it never reached the ground. Yami suddenly appeared below it and caught it right above his face. Both halves were breathing hard. All was silent for about three seconds. Then Yugi glomped the taller boy.

"Yami!" He squealed, squeezing his darker half with all his strength. He only stopped when Yami started to choke. "Oops! Sorry Yami!" he backed off and looked at his friend that had been gone for so long.

"It's fine, Aibou," Yami smiled while rubbing his neck, "I am glad that you are alright. Thank you, my friend," Yugi's smile grew larger. He hugged Yami again, only more gently. Both felt so safe in each other's arms. Yami smiled even larger, then kissed the top of Yugi's head.

"I love you, my light," Yami whispered. Yugi grinned into Yami's shirt, so happy his other was back. "I love you too, Yami," and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

"There, you see?" Grandpa looked at the girl. Her eyes had lost the blank look, and were now sparkling with amusement. Grandpa sighed, and smiled as well. He had heard Yugi's cries, and had gone upstairs to investigate, only to be stopped by a completely revived girl. She had told him not to worry, and after a few minutes, no more sounds could be heard.

"So now what," he asked her. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. She brought him to the couch and told him her story. The story of how Yami had created her, how she served him in ancient Egypt, how she had been sealed away in the Millenium Puzzle with her master, only to be released if a certain spell was cast near him. Grandpa listened to her story in awe.

"So," he said when she finished, "Your name is Ikira and you will be protecting my grandson?" The girl, Ikira, nodded, "I guess I don't have to worry about him getting up on time anymore," Ikira laughed, "Guess he finally decided to fix what was broken," she giggled, then turned around and headed upstairs to Yugi's room to look after the boys. Grandpa smiled, then headed to his own room. Looks like some things are going to change. 

***

So, what did you think? Good, Bad, In Between? If enough people review, I'll do a sequel that tells what happened to Yami and Kaju. Thank you for reading my first Yaoi fic. Please tell me how much it sucked or rocked, I don't care, just review!


End file.
